1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processor related noise and more particularly relates to encrypting processor related noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information handling devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, optical head-mounted display units, smart watches, etc., are ubiquitous in society. An information handling device generally includes a processor. Operating the processor may produce noise, such as high-pitched sounds between 10 to 150 KHz. In certain configurations, the noise may result from one or more voltage regulators used to power the processor. The noise may correspond to operations of the processor.